Pure Imagination
' ' The Mole I wake up really early in the morning. I really had to go to the bathroom. I woke Flippy up to guide me to it. When you're blind like me it's hard to sense directions in the middle of the night. I was also kinda scared because I heard that someone was out there making mischief. I asumed it was Lifty because it was Shifty who told me about it. When we got to the communal bathrooms Flippy said it was sealed shut for some reason. I didn't believe him at first so I tried to open the door but the wooden beams were covering the door knob. We tried to find a safe place in the forest. We came upon Flaky on the way. She unfortunately was awake too. She found us a safe place. I sat down and peed next to a fallen tree. We heard a loud bang and I heard Flippy growling like when he does when he turns evil. I knew I was in trouble and Flaky told me to "watch out". I wasn't done yet but Flippy (or should I say Fliqpy) beat me up anyway. He punched me in the cheek so hard that it twisted my neck and it really hurt. I tried to find my walking stick but Fliqpy beat me up some more. I wet myself many times when Flippy attacked me. Flippy had returned to normal. I was relieved. I hear Flaky say that we were lost. I hear Splendid's voice. It was too late to try to go back to the cabin so Flaky built a fire and I lay with my head nestled in her lap. I could hold it no longer and I didn't have the strength to crawl away for a little while. I let Flaky know that once I started peeing next to her. What a night this has been. A few of my bones were broken and I couldn't find my walking stick. I was really scared but Flaky comforted me and I soon fell asleep. I woke up in the infirmiry. I felt the cast on my leg and then the stitches that went from my hip across my tummy. I run my fingers through my clean fur. Then I hear Flippy asking if I'm ok. I give a slight nod. It was hard to move my neck because it was broken. He says "that's a relief" as he starts to cry. He apoligizes. I could barely hear him through his sobs I forgave him as I start to cry myself. I really want to surrender and go home. But little Cub helped me feel better. I really love the little guy after that. After the judges annonced the painting challenge, I was excited. But I had to keep myself calm to keep my heart rate steady. I decided to paint us Happy Tree Friends auround the world. everyone had to show their paintings. As a blind mole I couldn't see the other paintings but everyone else described theirs so I knew what they painted. . I was nervous when it was down to me. But I still had to keep calm and my heart rate sped up slightly. I cried alot while I was hearing all the compliments on my picture. I cried even more once they announced that I won. Flaky handed me the award as she wipes my tears and french kisses me. I was sad to hear that Cro-Marmot was leaving. I gave him a thumbs up and a peace sign. After I came back to the cabin I started to feel homesick again. Cuddles tried to cheer me up. Cub cheered me up by giving me my teddy bear and hugging me. I hugged him back as I start to cry again. I'm gonna try to stay but I'm not sure if I will stay. But I appreciate my friends trying to help me feel better. More Flippy's notes from the story Flaky's notes from the story Trivia *the title resembles the song "Pure Imagination" from Willy Wonka *The Mole's teddy bear is the same prize he won from Happy Tree Friends